1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of receiving a card therein.
2. The Related Art
A conventional card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulating housing, a shielding shell and an ejection mechanism. The shielding shell is covered on the insulating housing to define a receiving space therebetween. The ejection mechanism located in one side of the insulating housing includes a sliding block, an elastic element and a guide pin. The sliding block defines a guiding groove. The elastic element is located between an inner end of the one side of the insulating housing and the sliding block. One end of the guide pin is fastened in the insulating housing and the other end of the guide pin is slidably located in the guiding groove. When a card is inserted into the receiving space of the card connector, push the card rearward to drive the sliding block to slide rearward until the guide pin is locked in the guiding groove. When the card is drawn out of the receiving space, push the card rearward again to make the guide pin re-slide in the guiding groove. Then the elastic element is released to drive the sliding block to slide forward so as to eject the card out of the card connector until the guide pin returns to an original position in the guiding groove.
However, there is no guiding structure in the insulating housing, the card is apt to be deviated on the insulating housing in the process of inserting the card into the card connector or drawing the card out of the card connector.